The Date
by Heavenly Garden
Summary: This was by request and dare. Anyways, Mikoto is out on a date with an unexpected person. Goes side-by-side with chap. 7 of NP,NL story.


Hello everyone. I thought I'd try this couple. Anyways, this is parallel to chapter seven of New Project, New Love. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own School Rumble.

* * *

Mikoto was walking towards the park, feeling a little uneasy. She was headed towards the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Imodori. On her way, she stopped and looked at her reflection in a store window. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue and green striped shirt with a pair of cute sandals. She sighed with relief.

_At least I didn't over do it with my outfit,_ she thought. As she continued to walk down the street, she began to have second thoughts. _What am I doing? This is Imodori here! How on earth did this end up like this? Man! I should have stayed with Tenma today. She's going through a tough time right now. Oh well._ She sighed again and decided to just try and make it through the day. _I just gotta suck it up and go through with it._ She continued to walk down the block and saw her destination ahead: the movie theatre. And right in front was the guy she was suppose to meet: Kyosuke Imodori. Before Mikoto could decide on running away, he spotted her.

"Oh, Miko-chin! There you are!" he shouted. She felt defeated somewhat. No turning back now. She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hey, Imodori," she said. He walked towards her to meet her half ways. He looked her up and down.

"You look cute!" he said with a smile. Mikoto felt a blush creep up her face but quickly composed herself.

"Thanks. So what movie are we gonna see?" she asked.

"Well, we can either watch _Satellite Alien Invasion _or _Endless Hallway of Doom. _What do you think?" he said. Mikoto knew better than to watch a scary movie with a guy like Imodori.

"I'd say we watch _Satellite Alien Invasion_. The special effects look good," she suggested. Imodori nodded and they both went and bought their tickets together. Once they got their tickets, they headed to the lobby.

"How about some snacks?" suggested Imodori. Mikoto looked at the concession stand.

"Sure. I'll like some popcorn and a drink," she said. Imodori nodded and went in the line. After three minutes, Imodori came back with one large bucket of popcorn and a large drink with two straws in it.

_Why did he get only one of each item?_ she thought.

"Lets go!" said Imodori. She nodded and they both went in to the theatre of the money they bought. They sat in the middle of the room and waited for the movie to start.

The film was good. It had great actors and nice effects. Unfortunately, Mikoto couldn't enjoy most of the movie because Imodori kept trying to put the moves on her. He even tried to put his arm around her. He just met with the pain of having his hand pinched. When he screamed, every one around them turned to shush him. After the movie, they exited the theatre and headed outside. Mikoto suggested they walk around to see where they would end. Imodori agreed. They walked in a nice silence when ­­––

"Miko-chin, lets go in this store!" yelled Imodori excitedly. Mikoto looked at the store and become irritated; it was a lingerie store. Forming her hand into a fist, she knocked Imodori on the head.

"You perv!" she yelled and walked ahead of him.

"Wait for me, Miko-chin!" Imodori yelled while trying to catch up with her. After walking together for awhile, Mikoto noticed a food court.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" she suggested. Imodori stopped and saw the food court.

"Sure. I'm feeling a little hungry now that I think about it," he said. They went through the food court to decided on which place they should eat at. After a few minutes, they decided on a nice ramen stand.

As they sat down, Mikoto ordered the pork ramen, and Imodori ordered the spicy chicken ramen. The meal was nice. They chatted about what has happened in the past school year, sports, music, and their plans for the future. Mikoto found herself enjoying Imodori's company. Once she got past his distorted actions, she saw that he was pretty cool guy.

After the meal, they decided to browse around the area. It was really fun to walk around the shopping center. Imodori didn't even try or say anything inappropriate.

"Miko-chin, look!" shouted Imodori. Mikoto looked to where he was pointing at. On the corner of the street was a photo booth. "Lets go in!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the booth. He put some coins into the slot. "Say cheese!" he said. Then a flash of light came out of the wall took her by surprise. But very quickly, she went along with him. She smiled in the next picture and the last three, they made funny faces. They got out laughing. They waited outside the booth for a minute when the shots came out. They laughed when they saw it. Mikoto thought they looked silly. Then, Imodori cut the first pictures and gave her the other three.

"Huh?"

"I'd like to keep these two shots of us, if you don't mind," he said. Mikoto blinked and softly smiled.

"Sure." Then she noticed the time. "I have to get home. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said. Imodori nodded.

"Yeah. I had a great time today," he said seriously. Mikoto blushed a bit.

"Me, too," she said. What happened next took her by surprise. Imodori kissed Mikoto on the cheek and pulled away.

"Bye, Miko-chin!" he yelled and he rushed off. Mikoto was left were she stood with her face red. She touched the spot on her cheek where he kissed her and smiled.

"What a weirdo," she said and decided to go home. When she arrived home, a thought entered her. She rushed to the phone and dialed a numbered. After a two rings, someone answered the phone.

"Hello," answered the person on the other line.

"Tenma, it's me," said Mikoto.

"Miko-chan! How's it goin'?" said Tenma. Mikoto smiled.

"You will never guess who I went out with," she said. Mikoto heard Tenma giggle from the other end.

"And you'll never believe who I went out with either," said Tenma. From the sound of her voice, she sounded delighted.

_Guess she sprang back up, _she thought. She and Tenma talked for a half an hour talking about their dates. Mikoto was certain that she and Imodori would be seeing a lot more of each other when school was over.

END

* * *

So what did you guys think? review please


End file.
